


Soul Selection

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some choices are inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Selection

**Author's Note:**

> For Alli. Thanks to Wendy and Denise for their help.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted December 2002.

SOUL SELECTION

 

Sam stared in disbelief at the man sitting across from her. Sometimes she felt like she barely knew him, and this was one of those occasions. How could he just dismiss Fifth, when he claimed Thor—who definitely wasn't human—as one of his 'buddies'? She was sick at heart for what she'd done to Fifth and equally sick at heart with her lover's callous attitude. She needed some room to breathe. Abruptly standing, Sam left the bridge, deliberately ignoring Jack when he called out her name.

 

Sam had made it down the corridor and to the access hatch when she heard heavy boot steps behind her. Opening the hatch, she quickly climbed up to the next level and sprinted down the corridor. She didn't feel particularly inclined to talk to anyone—and in particular—Jack O'Neill. 

 

"Carter!" His voice was too close and she hurried her pace. She'd almost reached the corridor that led to the safety of her quarters when she felt his presence loom up behind her. A hard, yet surprisingly gentle, hand grabbed her upper arm, halting her flight and whirling her around to face him.

 

She was breathing heavily and glared at him. 

 

His eyes immediately shuttered and he released her arm when she tugged it free. "What the hell's going on, Carter?" He sounded genuinely confused...but he was so good at sounding confused that she wasn't sure what to believe. 

 

"I'm tired," she finally said. She initially hoped to just avoid a confrontation, however she realized she really was tired, and scared. Scared at how easy it had been to set the timer for three minutes, knowing that Fifth would be left behind. Scared and confused that she had followed Jack's command without batting an eye. She couldn't help but wonder if she would have done something different if they weren't lovers. Maybe she wasn't as worried about Jack's attitude as she was about hers.... 

 

"You left the bridge without being dismissed."

 

"Permission to be dismissed, sir?" she asked, her voice stilted.

 

"Not until we get a few things straight, Major." She focused her eyes on a point over his left shoulder and didn't say anything. "Damn it, Sam," he growled, running his hand through his hair and over his face. "My decisions are not open to debate."

 

She nodded, her eyes flicking briefly to his. "Is that all, sir?"

 

"No, damn it, that's not all." He moved in closer to her and she was forced back up against the bulkhead. His hands reached out and grasped her upper arms, holding her firmly in place. Jack's actions were so unexpected that she was taken off guard and then she watched in amazement as something in him seemed to snap and he shook her slightly. "Don't ever forget where your priorities lie, Major," he growled. She gasped as he continued, "Don't let your 'humanity' get in the way of what you need to do."

 

His words hurt and she lashed back at him. "It's not my humanity I'm worried about, Jack. It's your lack of humanity that has me scared!" It was a low blow, and she knew it, but that didn't stop the hurtful words from tumbling out of her mouth. She felt no satisfaction in the look of pain that flashed across his face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam's words were like a sucker punch; catching him unprepared and he felt like she'd literally knocked all the air out of his lungs. When had this quit being about the Replicators and become about them? He had given her everything; let her in into parts of himself that he'd closed up long ago. And she had accepted it all, and loved him anyway. Until now, until this...her doubt cut him to his very soul. Her fear had nothing on the fear that roared through his gut if his actions in this situation had changed her feelings towards him. There had been only one choice, one decision to make. He couldn't lose her over this; he had to make her understand....

 

She shifted restlessly, her whole body tensing and he knew she was going to try and flee. "No," he growled. "This isn't over." He leaned in closer to her, forcing one of his legs between hers, pinning her in place between his hard body and the bulkhead. 

 

Sam's eyes grew wide and he could feel every shallow breath she took as he slowly brought his head down to hers. "Jack...." she whispered, her voice catching slightly when she realized his intent. Crowding her even more, Jack pressed his chest and hips into hers and finally brought his mouth down to her trembling lips. He had thought he had enough control to take it slow, but the moment his lips touched hers all thought of slow fled, leaving only want and need in its place. 

 

His mouth plundered hers, forcing her head back against the hard wall behind her. He barely heard her soft whimper, his only thought that it allowed him access to her mouth. Sweeping his tongue past her lips, drinking deep of the sweet nectar that was Sam, Jack groaned, stroking her tongue with his, his hands moving frantically from her shoulders to her waist. He began tugging at her T-shirt, pulling it free from her pants and yanking roughly at the button fly. She gasped softly as he finally managed to get his hand down her panties. He shuddered with desire. God, she was already wet!

 

Jack shifted; pulling back slightly, he slid a strong hand down Sam's hip to her knee, coaxing her leg up. Pulling her BDU trousers and panties down over her slim hips, he snarled in frustration when he realized she had her boots on. Jack released her and she moaned weakly, letting the bulkhead support her while his fingers tore at her boot laces. Finally loosening one boot enough to pull it free, he let it drop to the floor and once more covered her trembling body with his. Taking her mouth again; Jack cupped her jaw with one hand while he worked free the fastening of his BDU's with the other. He groaned into her mouth when he finally freed his penis, his hard length pressing urgently against her soft belly. 

 

"Jack, please...." His brain barely registered her soft plea, but some part of him recognized and understood the need behind it. 

 

"Yes," he growled, his hands clutching at her hips, lifting her. "Wrap your legs around me." She obeyed, and he slid his arms beneath her long legs as she wrapped them around his hips. He leaned into her, his penis sliding through her exposed folds, searching for entrance.

 

"Look at me," he ground out, his gaze fierce as he watched her pale face. Her eyes fluttered open, haunting blue searing into his very soul. "Who am I?" he demanded, his voice rough.

 

"Jack," she whispered. 

 

"Who?" he demanded again, thrusting his hips firmly against her soft flesh, teasing her with tantalizing touches.

 

"Jack," she murmured again, confusion momentarily crossing her face before she understood. Tears suddenly filled her eyes and she sighed, "love...."

 

A groan rumbled from deep in his chest and he thrust into her, going deep and seating himself firmly in her silky depths. Leaning heavily into her, he adjusted his stance, pulling her legs up higher and opening her fully to his possession. Now that he was finally inside her, his fear lessened; but he was still determined to ensure her devotion to him, and only him.

 

"He's...not...human." Jack gritted out, gasping for breath, each word punctuated by a hard thrust of his hips. He had to make her understand, he had to make her accept. Shifting, he leaned harder into her and tugged her legs up higher around his waist, pressing her soft body into the hard bulkhead behind them. 

 

She was crying now. He could taste the tears on her face as he kissed her, his mouth savage, his tongue thrusting deep, taking everything from her. She was crying, yet she clung to him, her hands clutching almost desperately at his shoulders; barely able to move her hips against him as he ground himself against her. He thrust deep, determined to probe into her very soul. He dragged his mouth away from hers, his teeth nipping at her neck. "Say it," he ordered, biting and then sucking the tender flesh of her throat. She moaned and her hips jerked convulsively against his. "Say it!" he demanded, his voice a low growl, his fingers clutching so hard on her thighs that he knew she'd have bruises.

 

"He's..." She gasped, her head falling back against the wall and his lips followed, teeth nipping sharply on her earlobe.

 

"Go on," he rumbled, pulling his head back so he could see her face.

 

Sam opened her eyes, her pupils widely dilated, her face streaked with her tears. "...not human," she sobbed. 

 

"But I am," he ground out. 

 

She sobbed his name and he felt it tear into his heart, but he couldn't let it affect him. He had to make her understand, had to make her see that there was no other way. No other way for them to survive.... He rotated his hips against her and she whimpered, her legs tightening around him in a viselike grip. "Say it," he growled.

 

"But you are," she whispered, her shadowed blue eyes locked with his and defeat evident in her tone. He thrust deep, and she cried out his name, her hips arching against his before she suddenly went limp in his arms.

 

Renewing his efforts, Jack continued to thrust heavily into her, skillfully adjusting his body and hers to provide the maximum stimulation. It wasn't long before he felt her hips start to move instinctively with his. Sam sobbed his name again, her internal muscles beginning the first hesitant contractions heralding her approaching orgasm and he thrust deep, grinding into her. Covering her mouth with his, he muffled her scream of completion, drinking in her anguished cries. She shuddered endlessly in his arms, trapped between his hard body and the unyielding planes of the ship's bulkhead. 

 

Finally satisfied with Sam's surrender, Jack released his control and drove for his release. Blind to everything except the need to brand Sam as his own, Jack resumed his relentless assault on her body. 

 

"You're mine," he groaned, thrusting heavily, invading as deep as possible into his lover's willing body.

 

"Yes," she whimpered, her hands clinging weakly to his shoulders. 

 

His orgasm overwhelmed him with her softly voiced confession. She was human and she was his. It didn’t matter that they were twenty-first century humans, what he felt for her was so basic and primitive it almost couldn't be put into words. She was his, which was all that mattered. And they had survived...and would survive. Burying his face in the hollow of her shoulder he convulsed endlessly against her, emptying his seed into her, the ultimate symbol of their bond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She couldn't stop the trembling in her arms—or her body—so she gave up any pretense of being in control and just buried her face in his throat. She couldn't even begin to comprehend the power he had over her...the power that she willingly gave to him. She just accepted it, just like she accepted the love that held them bound so closely together that nothing could loosen them. Not even what had just happened. She was only vaguely aware that Jack was carrying her through the ship when he stopped, and she heard a door slide open. She turned her head and opened her eyes; they were in the small room that Sam had claimed as her quarters on the X-303.

 

Jack's eyes were shuttered as he lowered down onto her bedroll. Sam let her arms fall from around his neck and lay back against the pillows, exhausted. Jack knelt by her side and his strong hands grasped the hem of her T-shirt. She lifted her torso and shoulders, aiding him in removing it from her. He flung it aside and slid his hands under her back, fumbling with the catch to her bra. She arched her back slightly, while he struggled momentarily with the fastening of her bra, relaxing when she felt it loosen. Jack carelessly tossed it aside and then tugged her one remaining boot, tangled BDU pants and panties completely off. Of course, they were hanging on by only one leg.... Sam wondered idly where her other boot was...probably still in the corridor where Jack had just taken her. Once she was naked, Jack quickly stripped off his clothes and lay down beside her, pulling the blankets up over them.

 

He lay on his back and pulled her into his arms. Sam turned and automatically conformed her body to his, her head resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him. She nestled close and listened for his heartbeat. The reassuring rhythm comforting her, along with the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

 

"It was the only decision to make." His voice sounded confident and unsure, all at the same time.

 

She nuzzled his chest. "I know," she murmured.

 

His arms tightened around her and she felt his chest move in a heavy sigh. "It was the only way."

 

Sam gently pulled free of his embrace and raised herself up on one elbow. She gazed down at her lover. His expression was bleak, his brown eyes full of despair. Deep down, she knew, that his decision had hurt him. This man that she had chosen to love felt things deeply. Oh, he tried to maintain an indifferent façade, but she—of all people—knew better. Reaching up, she gently caressed his brow, smoothing the lines on his forehead, delicately tracing the lines fatigue had etched even deeper into his face. 

 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Leaning down, she kissed him tenderly, conveying love and acceptance through the simple touch. "You made the right decision."

 

"And you followed my command."

 

She sensed the question behind the comment. She had never been one to not speak her mind when she questioned an order. And she had followed his order. Her personal feelings didn't matter, what was right—for Earth and the universe—was ultimately the only thing that did matter. She kissed him again, her lips lingering on his as she stroked them with her tongue, seeking and tasting him deeply. "It was the right decision," she whispered again against his lips.

 

He sighed deeply, his breath washing over her and she sank down into his embrace, wrapping herself around him. She felt his unspoken pain and held him close, giving him the only comfort she could, that of her presence and unconditional love. "No matter what, I will always love you."

 

Jack shuddered, his arms tightening around her and she felt him nuzzle her hair. He didn't say anything, but then she would have been surprised if he had. Words weren't his way, action was. And his actions demonstrated—time and again—his love in the most basic and fundamental way possible. 

 

THE END


End file.
